1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to mirror assembly mounting brackets. More specifically, the present invention relates to mirror assembly mounting brackets for vehicles with angled front fenders or similar surfaces.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Mirrors mounting mirror assemblies on vans and similar type vehicles is a well established art. Traditionally, the front fenders of vans and similar type vehicles are parallel to the ground with some variation in shape between the tops and sides of the fenders. Therefore, the only concern for the mounting of mirror assemblies is to have brackets which can accommodate the various shapes between the tops and sides of front fenders.
Typical of such mirror mounting devices is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,049. However, such mirror assembly mounting devices do not address the issue of angled front end vehicle designs, particularly in the modern vehicle van designs where the front portions of the vehicles are angled downwardly from the front windshield to the front bumper.
No portion of the front fender is parallel or normal to the ground. Thus, what is needed is a mirror assembly mounting bracket which accommodates the angular front end designs as well as the curved portions of the front fenders or front bodies while positioning the mirror assembly normal to the ground. This invention addresses the above described problems.